Complicated
by Legacy Now
Summary: Wheeljack and Arcee have a conversation while cleaning the Jackhammer. One sided romance, if you squint.


**Complicated**

* * *

"So, I heard that you each hang out with a human of your own," began the Wrecker, scrubbing off a side of the Jackhammer. "Kind of a surprise, since we wouldn't really reach out to any other species at all."

Arcee was on the other side of the Cybertronian ship, scrubbing her own side of the Jackhammer. Originally, Bulkhead was supposed to be Wheeljack's cleaning partner, since the ship was caked in mud and dirt when it landed on Earth. Being the lethargic Bot he was, he stumbled, tripped on his own mighty feet, and ended up spraining his ankle socket; leaving Ratchet with more of a field day. Optimus was out on patrol duty, Ratchet already hand his hands full, and Bumblebee was off dropping the kids at home for the night. Thus, Arcee had to sub in for the green lug.

"They all aren't that bad," began Arcee. "Jack and I grew closer together, even though we're completely different in species. He's a good kid, I like him."

A scoff was then heard on the other side of the ship. "Bumblebee, I can see hanging out with anyone. You can be a total surprise, but Bulkhead? He was always a pushover."

Arcee looked over the ship to look at Wheeljack.

"What Miko and Bulkhead have is special, just like what I have with Jack and what Bee has with Raf," said Arcee. "Without them, we wouldn't even know half of what's on Earth."

"I know the 'Cons are here," said Wheeljack. "But why can't you find a way to leave Earth and take the fight somewhere else? Why do you have to be grounded here?"

The silence seemed to last for hours. Arcee had nothing left to say to make a comeback to the former Wrecker. She didn't knew Wheeljack all too well, and she just met him the first time he came to Earth when Bulkhead introduced him to everyone. Whatever she said, no matter how hard she tried to back up her point, he always had the perfect comeback to keep her quiet.

Then it hit her.

"You're jealous of her, aren't you?" hinted Arcee. "Jealous... that she's taking Bulkhead from you?"

_Miko_.

His optics narrowed once she finished what she said. The tables were turned, and it seemed she may have the upper hand. She heard a quiet sigh from the other side. Maybe he wanted truce.

"Ever since the war and Cybertron died out, us Wreckers scattered across everywhere," said Wheeljack. "Bulkhead and I are pretty much the only survivors, unless if any of the others are missing in action. Bulkhead's... all I have left. He's the only friend that I have. Though, if he chooses to stay on this marble with that human of his... it better be worth that empty seat in the Jackhammer. When the tough gets going and no one can risk the danger, us Wreckers have no choice but to go through it when no one else is going to take a stand. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will. And sometimes, we have to pay it with our lives if we're unlucky. So being on your own... it makes it less complicated."

All this time, this was behind the bravado and the brotherhood the Wreckers displayed. Behind the cheers and the slugging on the shoulder socket, they were all scared for their own lives, not sure if they were going to see each other the next day. Despite the outgoing charms, and the warrior skills he boasted about... he did seem like a tact warrior on the battlefield.

Tact enough... to get out of any situation, and everyone out with him.

Suddenly, the sound of piercing blades began to play in her audios. The scent of energon being spilled plagued her sense, and in her mind's eye, a wicked, sinister grin was looking right at her.

_"Tailgate...!"_

The sound echoed through out the base. The faintest drop of a bolt could be heard, the entire hanger could hear it.

Grimacing, she tried to stop her hands from shaking.

"Yeah..." she began, continuing to clean the ship. "Alone... usually does make it less complicated."

A chuckle then left out of Wheeljack. She turned and looked into a set of bright cyan optics. For a moment... maybe Arcee underestimated how much she and the former Wrecker had in common.

"You're just full of surprises, huh, aren't you, two-wheeler? Always full of surprises..."


End file.
